Segunda oportunidad
by blerak-princess
Summary: De cómo los caballeros vuelven tras la batalla con Artemisa. One-shot.


Los pasos de la joven eran apresurados, detrás de ella un par de muchachos le pisaban los talones y juntos se habrían camino entre el rocoso suelo seco. Ambos respiraban ruidosamente, el sudor se hacía presente en sus frentes y no por causa de cansancio.

Los largos y delicados faldones de la chica apenas y sobrevivían a las rocas enterradas en el suelo, ella sentía que con cada avance el lugar a donde querían llegar se alejaba más y más. Las columnas a su alrededor parecían debilitarse en cuanto el camino comenzaba a bordear las afueras del sagrado lugar. Esa era una señal de que estaban cerca...

Pronto divisaron su destino: aquella cruenta estructura que parecía de madera de otro mundo, impresionantemente alta y con labrados tristemente realistas. Ambos chicos se detuvieron y miraron un poco a su alrededor, el agua que una vez hubo rodeado la estructura había desaparecido para dar paso a un piso de mármol sin ningún brillo aparente. Observaron minuciosamente aquella torre, y luego uno de ellos exclamó.

— ¡Allá! ¡Exactamente en la punta! ¿Pueden verlo?

Los otros dos asintieron, la muchacha lentamente dio un par de pasos y colocó una de sus manos temblorosas sobre la superficie de la estructura. Sintió entonces que a su contacto una energía poderosa emanaba del interior.

—Será mejor que se apresure, señorita—dijo el otro joven—. Sólo tienen una oportunidad para regresar, no hay tiempo que perder.

La chica se volvió y miró a sus acompañantes con una mezcla de excitación y nerviosismo. Tras un instante tomó su báculo firmemente y lo irguió a su lado, imponente. Un aura majestuosa comenzó a rodearla, la fuerza recorrió cada vena de su mortal cuerpo; cerró los ojos en busca de ese punto en su universo interno, ese pequeño pero valiosísimo lugar que sería capaz de darle el poder necesario para destruir la prisión en donde ellos estaban y traerlos una vez más a la vida.

Los otros dos chicos observaban tanto a la torre como a la muchacha y luego ambos fijaron su vista en lo alto de la torre. Percibieron cómo lentamente la luz dorada que ya habían visto antes desde el palacio de Athena se expandía conforme la muchacha hacía más poderosa su aura.

Repentinamente los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormes dejando emanar de ellos un par de intensas luces color violeta... había encontrado esa partícula. Con su energía siendo liberada por cada poro de su piel, levantó el báculo dorado con más seguridad que antes y con gran fuerza lo clavó en la base de la gran estructura.

Un halo gigantesco y glorioso salió disparado en forma de espiral, abrazando con mucha fuerza a la torre entera. Comenzaba de pronto a hacerse cada vez más poderoso y miles de rayos de luz descendieron rápidamente en dirección a los tres jóvenes.

— ¡CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA, DEFENSA GIRATORIA! —gritó uno de ellos creando una especie de remolino protector en contra de los rayos, que se deshacían al contacto con la cadena.

El estruendo terminó junto con la disipación de la luz. Todo volvió a quedar tan tranquilo como cuando ellos arribaron. Entonces varias cuarteaduras comenzaron a segmentar con rapidez a la estructura, hasta que de un momento a otro desistió convirtiéndose en un fino polvo. Al difuminarse, las sombras de varias personas se perfilaron en contra de los cálidos rayos del sol del atardecer.

La muchacha profirió un gesto de alegría.

—Han vuelto, mis caballeros...

Los aludidos levantaron sus rostros gachos y miraron expectantes a su diosa, ella por su parte cerró los ojos de nuevo y concentró su cosmos una vez más. Repentinamente 13 rayos de luz caían en picada hacia donde el grupo de personas se encontraban, se detuvieron a escasos metros de ellos y brillaron más intensamente que cuando llegaron.

La luz dorada se extinguió para dejar ver a 12 hombres ataviados con ropajes dorados y uno con largas e impecables sedas blancas. Las doce armaduras profirieron su grito de victoria despidiendo luces amarillentas de entre cada grabado de ellas. Y acto seguido, los 13 hombres se arrodillaron frente a Athena.


End file.
